


Gotham’s pride

by GrumpyTsundereShipper



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyTsundereShipper/pseuds/GrumpyTsundereShipper
Summary: The first time the newly founded Justice League enter Gotham in search of the legend known as ‘Batman’ to recruit.





	1. Chapter 1

Gotham was dark. Darker than Central City and Metropolis, so it was natural Clark and Barry felt a little put out entering the crime infested city. The buildings ragged and cold, gothicly decorated with gargoyles and stone making it incredibly awkward for Superman and Greenlantern to land safely. 

Flash himself was pacing on the outside of the city, hyping himself up to go in. No one wanted to enter the filthy city. But for the league’s interests, they would have to brave it. 

A few months ago the League, a relatively new organization, had caught wind of the legend of the Batman. For a while it was just a legend until the fleeting whispers of the Bat became more and more frequent. Superman himself as a reporter had to dig for months, hovering in the dingiest bars around to find people who would actually talk about the black caped vigilante. They said little, but it was more than most. Every time Clark approached anyone from Gotham in Metropolis asking about the Bat they went pale and clammed up, repeating over and over it was just a legend... he was just a legend. 

Soon after months of digging Clark found the basic facts to tell the League: Batman was human, Batman was pathologically feared and Batman was respected. There seemed to be an weird sense of pride whenever the snitches spoke of the Bat, a protective nature that Clark had only been able to loosen up with a good few 100s. That should have been the first clue. 

As Superman approached the street below, he heard shouting. The people on the street below did not acknowledge him, nor cheer as he had been mildly expecting. Instead they scattered in an ant like fashion, dashing for open doors or darker alleys. Confusion had been the first feeling. This was the next clue. 

Greenlantern quickly followed, as did a flash of red and gold, soon the 3 heroes stood side by side in a completely empty street. the street itself was grey, reminding Clark vaguely of a soft monotone filter placed over a run down street. The sun, the heroes quickly deduced, seemed to hide from Gotham behind a permenant grey cloud. It was a fitting weather for such a city and added to its dangerous atmosphere.

 

“Where is everyone?” Lantern spoke up first, his voice knitted with his usual arrogance, using his ring to create a green torch to shine over the desolate street. Those who appeared under the light cowered away further into the shadows. 

“I don’t think this is such a good idea Supes.” Doubt was present in Flash’s voice and intelligent caution, but Clark took no heed and went ahead to treat Gotham as if it was Metropolis. 

“People of Gotham,” his voice rang out, clear and firm, “I am Superman, this is the Green lantern and the Flash from Metropolis and Central City. We have come to speak with Batman, can anyone direct us to him?” 

The name stirred the people, some stalking out of the darkness, “We know who you are!” A male voice. The hostility was open and acidic. Soft mumbling began from all around the 3 heroes, reminding Flash strongly of a horror movie he had recently watched. 

“Batman doesn’t exist.” Another voice rang out, “and even if he did, why you wanna meet ‘im?” A lot of shushing followed that. 

“We are here to recruit him into the Justice League.” Green Lantern announced, recruit rolling off his tongue almost visibly painfully. 

“No.” A child’s voice coming from an upper window without a pane of glass. This later began the sudden onslaught of shouting. 

“This is an honor we are giving him once,” Green lantern was nudged harshly in the side for this, “tell him to come here right now and give us his answer!”

A rock came from an alleyway, striking Flash in the side, who was too busy trying to cower behind Superman. The next was a brick, and then rotten fruit and more rocks. 

“Who do you think you are!”  
“You can’t just waltz in ‘ere like you own the ‘hole damn place!”  
“You don’t belong here!”  
“Get out of our city!”  
“You don’t belong here.”  
“How dare you tell Batman what to do!”  
“Get out! Leave!”  
“Caped idiots!”  
“You can’t just command us!”  
“You do not belong here!”

 

 

Later, in the headquarters of the Justice League, Green lantern, Superman and Flash stood before the rest of the league, dripping in tomato juice. Truth was going into Gotham was a job no one wanted, it had taken Superman days to convince Flash and Lantern to enter the shadowy city with him. The league members shook their heads. Batman wasn’t worth the trouble they repeated, he was human and probably mediocre. 

Clark however, could not believe that for a second. The way the men in that run down bar talked about him, with an ferocious look of pride and dignity in their eyes made him want to believe Batman was more than just a legend made up to frighten kids into eating their vegetables. No, Batman was real and very much frightening, which intruiged Clark further. Their trip had cemented that. 

He knew what to do.


	2. A new strategy

Superman once again approached the gloomy city. It was midnight and although he knew that his bright red cape and flashy costume was a beacon in such a place, he also knew this was the only time in the day he would get a chance to meet the mysterious vigilante. 

Ever since the fiasco last week of three outsiders, superheroes no less, breaching the city walls and actually calling after Batman, Clark’s sources shut up quickly. In fact when he entered the bar again it was deserted, no note and no message. But the message was clear, he was not to ever see them again. Clark later heard from some other underground sources that the men who had sold out Gotham had been dragged back to the city. Apparently there was a witch hunt for those who informed the superheroes of Batman’s existence. 

Clark knew even with his x-ray vision he would not be able to find his ex sources in the gothic Gotham city. 

He had first considered asking Wonderwoman to come with him, but Diana would have discouraged him from reapproaching the hostile and incredibly defensive area again. Red cape in tow, Clark landed soundly on the rooftop of a nearby skyscraper. 

“What are you doing here?” It took all of Clark’s manliness not to squeak in shock. The voice was deep, gravelly with undertones of I-will-break-all-of-your-bones.

How did he not sense him? How did he not hear him? Clark struggles with these until he turned to see the dark knight himself in all of his glory.

Clark nearly drooled. The dark knight was shorter than him, with thick black armor and a sweeping obsidian cape. White lenses were where his eyes were, narrowed in a glare. Superman straightened up at the look Batman was giving him, business it was then. 

“So... you aren’t a myth?” Superman trailed off, giving Batman his award winning smile which only seemed to make him frown more. 

“As you were already aware.” Batman shot back, his voice holding a light growl, making Superman’s smile falter. 

“Y-yes well I wasn’t completely sure...” Clark opted, starting to regret coming alone. But he took solace in the fact he was right: Batman was certainly not a waste of time. 

“Yes you were.” There was no room left for question, Batman had seen right through him, “You got the answer to your proposition from the people yesterday. I’m supposing you’re back for face to face confirmation.” Superman could imagine the man quirking an eyebrow at him.

“So you were there when everyone started throwing things at us? And you yourself did not intervene or speak to us directly?” 

“Look, I am not joining your boyband, the people have their opinion.” The cavernous voice bit out, he added a fleeting remark before leaping over the side of the building into the darkness, “Leave. You’ve seen what they do to outsiders. You have my answer.”

Superman ran to the building side in horror after seeing the cape disappear from sight, only to be met with an empty alley. 

 

 

And so over the months Superman came to the gothic city of Gotham every night. It became a exceedingly frequent thing to see the red caped wonder hovering over the rooftops at midnight. This of course did little to discourage the glares and hateful mutterings amongst the people below.

It had taken 3 months before Batman finally cracked. The annoyance of not being able to patrol freely along the rooftops at night in avoidance of the Metropolis Superhero was beginning to build. 

It was on a Museum rooftop that they finally met: the elusive myth of a man and the invincible man of steel. 

“Superman.” Clark almost cried when he heard the voice, the months of sleep deprivation and sneaking out was really taking its toll on him. 

“Batman.” 

Over the past few months he had been searching for the dark knight Clark had made more discoveries about Batman than he ever did in Metropolis. In Metropolis where all Gotham citizens visiting were viciously defensive about their secrets, it had been hard to even find snitches. But listening to the citizens, the so called ‘snitches’ weren’t even giving Clark the bare basics of what exactly Batman did and who he was. 

Clark had come to three main points, ones that cemented into his mind that Batman would be a powerful League member: Batman was a skilled fighter, he was a strategic genius (turning impossible odds into everyday fights) and he was respected. Not to mention his whole persona was hot. 

 

“What are you still doing here? I have heard Gotham’s weather is not suited to your... tastes and I have made my decision.” Clark could feel a tinge of annoyance in Bat’s voice, which to his interest, also cemented the fact he knew Bats did have emotions. 

 

Although the hint about his reliance on the sun was very unnerving. Even the League did not know of that particular fact yet. 

“You haven’t told me why you don’t want to be part of the League yet.” Clark almost pouted, it was hard being so serious all the time.

“And why should I explain —“ Bats stopped, recalling the months of pestering the big blue had forced upon him and decided it was best for his mental health if he just answered, “I am Gotham’s hero, being part of the League would distract me from the city and I am only human, I have nothing to offer.” 

Clark grinded his teeth at the blatant lie of Bats having nothing to offer. Instead he opted to attempting small talk.

“So when is dawn in this city? Is it later than for normal cities?” Batman stiffened a little at the ‘normal cities’ but answered simply.

“In a few days. Get on with it kid, I don’t have all night.” It was Clark’s turn to bristle, like hell he was a kid. He knew for a fact he was very close in age to Batman, in fact perhaps older, just by the posture and rumors about the knight. 

He’d show him who was a kid. He could pin Bats against that chimney in a heartbeat... no no no, mind out of the gutter. It seems the darker hero had no tolerance for small talk, the exact opposite of Supes, who wanted nothing more than to talk to Bats about the most mundane of things such as: have you ever been to Metropolis? What restaurants do you go to? Do you like Metropolis? (He was certain he already knew the answer)

Clark quickly rallied back, attempting to approach the elusive figure, “Being a part of the League wouldn’t take away any time from Gotham, it’s only city, I mean I leave Met all the time. The League is only assembled in emergencies and anyways you’ll be doing a difference on a larger scale than just Gotham! And about the human part, I think that’s just what the team needs, a down to Earth human touch. Not to mention you have so many incredible skills that would be a great asset!” His hands were moving at an impressive pace, Bats seemed more focused on the speed of his gestures as he described the proposition. 

“Metropolis is not Gotham. Gotham has had too many people abandon it to its own running, which is why it is as it is now.” Gotham’s hero stalked towards the oversized puppy, “by thinking of the bigger picture sometimes the details are neglected which make the picture itself beautiful. It is as simple as taking Van Gogh’s starry night and comparing it to Kazimir Malevich’s works. The details are the bigger picture, Gotham is a detail that can either make it a masterpiece or a scrap of canvas.” Bat’s lenses widened, realizing he had been talking for far too long... that Superman was a crafty one. His big blue eyes and honest face for some reason made the reserved billionaire loosen for a second. 

“Those emergencies you speak of? I’ve found include interviews, photo shoots and building openings.” Scathing and cold. One minute the man, who was now very noticeably only a few inches away from Superman, spoke of art similar to that of a conosieur the next he was ripping into the League. Clark had never been so confused, yet and intruiged. 

 

He also had noted the shorter man smelled musky with a faint (faint meaning overwhelmingly) of blood, but Smallville happily ignored. 

The harsh comment, as insulting as it was, in light of recent events, was true. The comment also revealed that Batman was updated on the League’s movements, true he could chalk it down to the obvious caution the man had for anything that moved or breathed, but the sun-dependent hero decided to accept it as a compliment.

“Batman I will keep coming every night if you don’t accept. We won’t be making you leave the city,” just for effect he gestured to the grungy city, a twinge of disgust at the state of its hostile territory, “we’ll only ask for your help when it’s real emergencies I swear!” Puppy dog eyes, as professional as Clark could be, no one he had ever met could withstand his puppy dog eyes. 

Batman stared coldly into his eyes, not moving away an inch. 

The moment was quickly interrupted by the demanding voice, quickly followed by closing in footsteps.  
“Hello? Is anyone up here?” The voice was slightly strained from age. Armed with a flashlight the museum guard flashed it into darkness. 

It landed on Supes, who shied back from the offending light. He had been spending too much time in Gotham it seemed. 

“Hey, you aren’t meant to be here,” the strained thick Gotham twang accompanied the warning, Clark thought he meant the roof, “if people ‘ear you’re still sniffin’ around you’ll be chased off.” 

The old guard actually sounded mildly concerned for Superman, a pleasant but shocking change for Clark, who had become accustomed to the shunning and cold words from the residents. 

“Jerry.” One word and the flash light clicked off immediately, a hurried apology was muttered under the guards breath and he was gone. 

“The older generation have little against outsiders, they watched the fall of the city but they also were in the golden age of protection, so they were brought up with much more peaceful upbringings than the newer generation.” Thoughtful and analytical, “the newer generation were born into abandonment and rejection. Gotham itself was abandoned when it needed it most and the result was... this.” It was the most Batman had said in one go, but he was not done, “it bred hatred, especially towards the heroes that claimed to be all benelovent.. too afraid to get their hands dirty and save Gotham. So those heroes hid in their white glistening cities with nice and easy people who praised their every breath. The people do not question nor do they commit crimes often, and those who do are social outcasts.

In an attempt to be noticed, Gotham began to rot. The people had to adapt, with no one there to save them they became their own makeshift heroes. Darker and more twisted. The so called heroes had condemned them. And now you arrive in your bright costumes of ‘hope’ wishing to take their only hero from them, that hope is only hypocrisy for them.

That is why you are not welcomed, Superman.” 

 

For such a succinct hero, Batman truly did hit the nail on the head. Superman was untimely reminded of how all of the Justice League heroes didn’t want this job. Didn’t want to even enter Gotham.

 

It was unexpected when Batman followed the monologue with a final, “I will reconsider your proposition as it stands, I will deliver it in a week, same time and place.” And with that, he was gone into the night... leaving Clark with a lot to think about.


	3. Answers and ambiguity

It was a increasingly common occurrence to see Kal El to be pacing around the watchtower every day, stopping only for natural necessities and mindless small talk. Mindless being all that the other person was offered back to polite pleasantries was a blank stare. 

Diana had already been mildly concerned after watching the bags under the leader’s eyes grow darker and more prominent, but with the new found hobby of pacing the halls at a dizzying speed the concern skyrocketed. 

After 4 days of waiting Clark was getting... to put lightly: antsy. He would have loved to catch up on all the sleep he had been missing to track down the dark caped vigilante, but not only was he too busy worrying he also had fallen into the sleep pattern of Gotham’s nightlife. 

 

Clark had, after the encounter, informed the league of his contact with the myth. Few didn’t believe the blue eyed superpower and many voiced concern for even offering a place to such an elusive and reserved hero. Fiercely, he had defended Batman, catching many leaguers by surprise. 

Greenlantern being among the opposed, showed agitation at the news that Batman was present when they had been assaulted by the population of Gotham. Flash was unsure. But Clark was not, he knew where Batman belonged. 

By his side... in the league, obviously. 

“He won’t say yes Clark,” Diana started, ignoring Clark’s tirade on why Bats was just perfect...for the league, “he sounds too self obsessed to understand our cause.”

She placed a reassuring hand on Superman’s shoulder before he shrugged her off. 

 

“You haven’t met him Diana, he has nothing to lose from joining us, and everything to gain.”

“That freak-a-zoid? He’s probably too busy spray painting Bats onto every alleyway in Gotham.” GL mumbled, narrowly avoiding a swift jostle from Flash.

“If he does say yes, we’ll give him a chance Clark if that will make you happy.” The only one defending being the Flash.

“We’ll see.”

 

 

It was the night of the meeting. The answer. And the red caped country boy was itching with anxiety, he had already set off for Gotham, flying above his own city, Metropolis’s lights creating an almost fake aesthetic against the pale buildings. He could hear no trouble, he was not needed tonight.

This had made him reflect just how vast the difference was between Metropolis and Gotham. Between his job and Batman’s. Between him and Batman. The man who dealt with the very worst of criminals, the very worst crimes. 

Clark had heard the rumours about Gotham’s villains. From the whispers he had come to the conclusion they were nightmares come heroes’ blood curdle. 

Looking over Metropolis, he reflected that his main villains was a slightly deranged business man. Even Batman had one of those, but said villain was horribly scarred and had enough charisma to become mayor, coupled with a IQ and bank account rivaling Luthor’s and two face was not even Batman’s main concern. 

 

Gotham truly was rotten, it’s worst products were, at best, psychotic insanity far far past the brink of self preservation. Unpredictable and pathologically self destructive. No plan that any normal person could predict. That’s where Batman comes in.

It spoke volumes to the Bats genius. 

 

Superman landed softly on the Museum roof, it was 10 minutes to 12. He was early, but there was no way Clark was going to let this chance escape from him. He needed the answer. 

The glares as he flew had become something of a usual occurrence here, however he still found them a little off putting.

Batman had not arrived, so Superman focused on trying to make himself look at subtle as possible. It wasn’t soon before footsteps were heard, and the squeak of the metal door conencting the museum to its roof opened. 

 

Jerry, who seemed completely unfazed by the foreign superhero, continued to walk towards the super, flash light blaring. 

“You’re ‘ere again. Didn’t I warn you off the first time?” 

Superman shifted onto his other foot before replying, “He asked me to be here.” 

Jerry seemed to relax a little at the knowledge of the permission, before scanning the darkness with an odd tense look, although expecting the other to be there.

“I see. Don’t hang around.” Curt but with good intentions. Clark was beginning to like Jerry.

“Why?” He couldn’t help but blurt it out.

“Why what sonny?” 

“You’re scared of him, but you respect him.”

“Can I not do both?” Classic Gotham style deflection. A bad habit Clark had been on the receiving end of when dealing with his snitches.

 

“W-well yes-“ Jerry did not turn his back as he answered, it reminded Clark vaguely of a terrified child’s philosophy, if you do not see them you cannot be blamed for what happens.

“You outside ‘eroes aren’t too smart.” The blaring light shrunk into the darkness with a click, “love and respect don’t come hand in hand sonny. Not that kind’a place ‘ere, you should know that by now, Superman.” 

 

The older gentleman tensed similar to a startled cat, and scurried into the open metal doorway. Clark opened his mouth to call after him, but he was quickly cut off.

“Chatting with the locals is not advised.” 

Superman had an overwhelming urge to run. Serious deja vu as he rapidly tried to understand how he had no idea the human had arrived but the museum guard had known immediately. The alien with arguably almost all knowing abilities was blind. More blind than the partially legally blind old man.

“He’s a great guy-“ blood. All he could smell was blood. 

 

It was a shame, Clark mused momentarily, it completely overpowered the man’s naturally musky scent. 

The stink of blood was so powerful Clark had to cough into his elbow, trying fruitlessly to get some air into his lungs.

 

Followed by the sound of dripping. Picking up on the struggle, Bats made a move to wipe something off his shoulder. 

“Are you hurt?” It was so innocent Batman wanted to chuckle. Instead he sent Clark a look harsh enough to scare the trousers off of a mafia boss. This was met by a soft look and a few steps towards the shorter man. 

 

“No.”

“Are you... lying to me?” It reminded the darker hero of a puppy, confused at even the idea that someone would lie to him. 

“No.” Firmer.

 

Clark shook with frustration, the man was too stubborn for his own good. 

“I could always give you a lift back to Metropolis. You can clean up and we can continue this conversation like normal people. I don’t know... in a cafe or restaurant?” The glare only deepened.

“Invite me again and I will reconsider joining your boyband-“ Superman’s face split into a massive smile “a testing period, only a few weeks.” The smile dropped a little.

The superhuman dashed forwards, forgetting for a second the recipient in his joy, to gather the dark knight into a hug. 

Batman’s leap was instinctive. Straight off the roof. 

Superman’s heart leapt into his mouth. He had never moved as fast he did that night, as he ripped the dark knight from the air, fast enough to observe the dust particles in the air still. 

Bruce was in Clark’s arms. For Clark it was dreamlike, for Bruce it was inconceivable. 

Mentally Bruce updated Superman’s potential for speed, physically he immediately went to incapacitate his new teammate. 

Clark could feel the refined muscles of the man in his arms move and he couldn’t help but try to memorize it. From this close, he could make out the man’s musky scent from beneath the stench of others’ blood. 

He stretched his large hand over Bruce’s back, familiarizing himself with the new territory, whilst subconsciously ignoring the other man’s attempts to stab him.

“Superman.” Growled between gritted teeth, Clark could feel the vibrations rumble through his hands. An addicting feeling. Being so close to Bats was addicting. 

Slowly, too slowly for Bruce but far too fast for Clark, the shorter man was released from the vice grip. 

Superman quickly stuttered an excuse about hero reflexes; Bruce continued to glare, the message was clear: I would not have been hurt by jumping off the roof, I did not need you.

 

“I can’t wait to introduce you to the league! They’re so excited to meet you, oh! We can-“ analytical, cold, Clark had a feeling Bats was in no way believing his convincing lie. 

 

The eyes hidden behind the white lenses... scorching. They made the recipient feel transparent. Superman did not feel good enough. The unseen eyes, the very presence of Batman was forcing Clark to question himself.

 

Clark had the distinct impression that Batman held him in no esteem, regarding the colourful hero as a child. A loud attention seeking child obsessed with others’ opinions. 

It flicked a switch. Batman was not like everyone. His attention, his very approval, seemed so immeasurable that Clark felt the weight of his presence. 

 

“Tomorrow, the watch tower.” This time Superman did not defy physics to catch Batman, instead he watched with a dazed expression as the myth leapt away into the night, unquestionably to fight more crime.


	4. Breaking in

Clark had taken the day off, it was 9:50am and he was buzzing, checking his ancient phone every moment in an attempt to make the time go faster. (The phone uncannily resembled a brick but disguised its true nature with a few buttons and a couple of inaccessible games).

 

His shift was at 10, the same time he had organised a league meeting to introduce Batman to the other heroes. 

Clark couldn’t help but feel smug as he entered the watchtower (far too early). So many had doubted he could recruit the legend and yet, he did.

 

The smug smirk as he marched towards the conference room must’ve drawn attention because he was soon dragged back down to earth, “Superman.” 

The voice enough was to make Clark stop mid stride, but how he said his hero name was enough to send shivers down his spine. Imagine how it would feel if Batman said his human name... or god, his kryptonian name. The thought had Clark drooling mentally. 

“Batman! You’re early,” the hand gestures were reappearing, “have you seen the entire pl e yet? Oh I’m sure you’ll love the training room and the living quarters-“ the hand gestures were now disappearing from the naked eye, a light blur now replacing them. 

He certainly was uncomfortable with the fact he had no idea Bats was even remotely close to him or even in the facility. 

“Get this over with, it’s bad enough I’m here.” Batman growled, staring right into Clark’s eyes with his white lenses. 

“Ah yes well, sure yeah.” Still not used to the blunt manner of speaking, Supes lead Batman into the conference room 

 

As they entered the brightly lit futuristic conference room it was clear a few heroes had already gathered around the circular table. 

 

“Heyo Supes what’s the meeting for-“ Flash was the first to speak and not look first, “holy burgers is that?” 

Batman’s sweeping entrance had rendered many heroes speechless with shock. Supes had to watch as well. It was strange, although he had met Batman and knew him, even he couldn’t help but watch him enter. 

The air of power was unquenched and not subtle in nature. Batman seemed to be both unaware of his effect and also aware of it. This only added to the paradox that was the dark knight. 

“You’re real?” GL looking more pissed than happy at his arrival. Diana reflected caution.

Batman just raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, taking that as the end of the conversation, Clark decided to step in, “Okay everyone, I would like to introduce -“

“Yes we know who he is.” GL all but spat

“He will be joining the team starting now, so please: no initiation rituals,” Flash was looking more and more sheepish by the second, “no scaring him with science, no interrogations and no fighting to the death. Any questions for him, now is the time.”

Diana was the first to pose one; “what do you do?”

Confused silence, so she rephrased. “What is your power, how do you fight crime?”

Superman spoke up for him again, “Batman has no powers,” chat began to rise at the new fact, “but he is a strategic genius-“ another raised eyebrow from Bats, “and is incredibly skilled in fighting.”

“This is a waste of time, the guy has nothing to offer the team.” GL raised accusingly, before venomously adding, “go back to your filthy city, you can have it, no one else wants it.”

Green Lantern was on the conference table, pinned by the neck. “Get off of me damnit!” He wriggled furiously, calling on his ring. But no reply. 

In his gloved hand, Batman produced the ring, holding GL firmly down. 

“If you have a problem with me, Hal, you should have stopped Superman from recruiting me.” It was the first time the league had heard his voice, and it matched his persona perfectly. Superman was visibly glad he was not he only one affected by Batman, (fear wise, in the other sense, and there would be trouble). 

Green Lantern’s face had morphed into a expression of torn distaste and horror, his name rolled of the engima’s tongue similar to a threat.

Clark could see Flash physically shaking, and not from his usual twitching. 

That is what Batman was, is, fear. 

Diana was the only one who did not display any signs of unease, she stared the bat down with renewed interest. 

“It’s settled, Green Lantern will fight Batman.” Clark’s head spun dangerously fast. The warrior princess stood, unfazed by the mixed response. 

Green Lantern easily agreed, snatching the ring from Batman’s hand with a guarded look. Batman however did not look as impressed, “it seems much more must be fixed in this group if the only response to a situation like this is fighting. But if such a barbaric method is necessary, I will participate.” Level headed and logical.

“No wait, Batman don’t-“ 

“Kal, it’s two birds with one stone, Lantern obviously needs this if he is to respect his new teammate. Also, if we are to understand where to put Batman in this dynamic we need to know his fighting style and how strong he is.” It was too rational to argue with, Diana had him pegged. 

What is with everyone today? Clark thought, nobody seems to be listening to me. 

 

 

Soon the group of heroes were gathered around the training area, where in the middle, was a cleared ring of space ready for the fight.

 

On one side, Batman stood, motionless. Green lantern in the other, being stoked up by Flash (from a distance, he didn’t what Bats to get the idea he didn’t like him too). 

Soon the fight began, and soon it ended. 

Clark had never seen the dark knight fight nor had he ever seen something like it. 

Bruce hardly moved for the beginning of the fight, dodging the green rocks, arrows, shuriken, hammers and other large objects being thrown his way by the universe’s famed protector in a bored fashion. Ducking and side stepping acted as a mocking device, even his black cape did not get a knick as it flowed with his movements as fluidly as he himself moved.

Green lantern began to get angrier and angrier, proclaiming half way through the fight that just because Bats was human did not mean he would be going easy. 

 

It was when GL created a train did the bat move. It was swift and soundless, he ducked behind the train in a blind spot before slinking out striking GL in multiple pressure points effortlessly. GL did not get time to defend himself, only managing a small involuntary sound of surprise as he dropped to his knees, numb.

 

It wasn’t a fight. Anyone could see that. 

 

The end image was of humiliation. The Greenlantern, one of the universe’s intergalactic protectors with the ability to create anything from just their imagination, had been defeated in battle with a human after only 8 minutes. 

 

Kal couldn’t help but feel smug again, those who doubted his ability had seen the light. 

Diana looked both disappointed as exhilarated, someone of her fighting caliber has finally been found. The sparking interest in her eyes made Kal feel uneasy. Ignoring the blossoming worry in his chest, he turned back to towards the victorious man in the center of the ring.

His chest was barely moving, one could mistaken the man to be dead standing. But Clark could see that his heart rate had accelerated, even if it was the slightest bit. 

It was starting to get difficult to not act upon his growing desire. Kal was feeling incredibly hot, as if he had been the one fighting. God, what he would do to get in that ring with Batman, preferably without suits.

“Anyone else?” His voice echoed out into the silent room as the caped hero of Gotham turned to meet the staring eyes. 

Diana looked tempted... but she did not offer up a challenge. Yet. 

No one spoke up, so Batman took it as an affirmative to drag GL back to the main group. 

Seeing a decorated hero being dragged by the foot by a shadowy legend was not a normal sight, so as Batman lifted the humiliated one as if he was nothing into Clark’s arms, not a word was spoken. Green Lantern hung loosely in Kal’s arms with the posture of a rejected doll. 

“What-“ 

“The medical bay.” Reading minds is another ability on the listen apparently. 

“R-right.” 

Clark draped the hero over his shoulder, waiting for Bats to talk again. 

“Flash.” Kal couldn’t contain his surprise, why would Batman want to talk to flash? The hero wasn’t even that interesting! Speed, it’s nothing compared to Kal’s variety of abilities. Clark could be fast too. A mental note was made to show Batman just how fast the man of steel was. 

The hero addressed was also less than thrilled. He had jumped out out of his skin when his name passed the lips of the masked vigilante. To the other heroes, Flash looked simultaneously as if he was ready to run to the moon and keel on the spot. 

“Yes Bats?” A deathwish, that’s what Flash had. The nickname had been instinctive and Flash regretted it already. (Also Superman was giving him a weird look just to top it all off.)

Batman seemed unfazed and unaware of Flash’s inner struggles as he planned his eulogy, “I’ve seen your set up, it’s less than adequate. The placement of the system’s cooler is making it less than applicable to the————--“

Flash seemed to zone back in and quickly replied, explaining his reasoning, only getting a shake of the head and a disappointed look for his troubles. 

“I understand that with your field of work this is considered the correct way, but the processer cannot deal with such large influxes of data with such a system.” 

 

Soon the two were covering far too much ground for normal humans down the hallway towards the operations room. Flash had forgotten his earlier terror of the emotionless man, wrapped up in the mainly one sided conversation about his inadequacy in regards to computers and their systems. 

Completely forgetting the conspicuous jab at his identity.

Although he no longer wanted to wet himself, he did look as if he was going to burst into tears as he was exposed to the deeply disappointed bat glare. This, Clark did not see. What he did see was the League jokester getting cozy with his new recruit. 

 

Understandable to a degree, Batman was fascinating, mysterious and well... Batman. But Flash had no business being so overly in Batman’s space and well- well. Reasoning with himself he argued, it is nice that Batman has someone to talk genius with. 

Forgotten, GL just hung uselessly from the shoulders of the man of steel, unattended and slightly bitter. Diana ended up removing him from Clark’s ‘care’ after multiple attempts to break the super human out of his blank staring. 

 

Batman disappeared the following day, after hours of time spent with Flash, to Superman’s discomfort, on the computer system and a gritted promise to come back tomorrow ‘if he wasn’t needed’. 

 

Clark eagerly awaited his return. Completely confident he would be seeing the black caped myth the next day, if the bundle of severed wires in his hand had anything to say about it.


	5. Team dynamics

Indeed Batman was back the next day, examining a large tangle of severed wires leading from the main computers to the cooling system skeptically. 

Clark had discovered the caped vigilante in the exact place his crime was committed early that morning. Early being 5am. 

Now, why both heroes were in the same place at the same time was completely unrelated: Batman had been, unbeknownst to all heroes, attempting to access the Watchtower database to observe the heroes’ and gain a wider scope of knowledge on them as not only heroes but also as beings. He had discovered the error immediately and set off for the expensive H.Q in his spare time.

Clark, however, had been woken up to the sound of power torches and drilling. His sleeping in the headquarters had nothing to do with Batman’s inevitable visit at all. 

So that is how both heroes coincidentally ended up in each other’s company at 5 in the morning. Usual for Batman, unusual for the golden hero. 

“Whats up Batman, shat’s the problem?” Guilt was for those who regretted their actions, currently not applying to the all benelovent superhero. Clark took one hurried look of fake interest at the mutilated nest of wires before turning back to his crouched counterpart.

Superman softly yawned, rubbing his eyes, chalking the brief appreciative look Batman shot his way down to extreme sleep deprivation.

“Technical difficulties.” Monosyllabic as always, but that didn’t stop Clark from lapping up the answer from such a gravelly morning voice. If Batman even knew what morning was of course.

He was alone in a room with THE dark knight. Alone. No other heroes getting too touchy with Batman, no other heroes anywhere. Clark couldn’t help but glow. 

 

Batman dropped the wires in question suddenly, making Clark jump from both surprise and anxiety. “What’s wrong?” 

“I only confirmed what I suspected.” Undiluted terror rolled off Superman’s skin similar to sweat.

 

“Frayed.” Clark was on the verge of tears, obviously the most unobservant one in the room. If Clark had been any less aware of the anti-hero’s presence he would have exhaled with relief. 

It was only when Batman rose from his crouched position did Kal start having second thoughts about his ingenius plan. It was when Batman began to approach the taller hero that the alien’s brain start to malfunction. Bruce was now only a foot away. Kal wanted to simultaneously combust and deliver a smooth suave line. Instead his body opted for a nice in between of mindless stuttering only made worse the closer the new leaguer got. 

Hallucinations, delusions. The famous quote was the only thing playing through Kal’s mind, which was currently in a endless loop of error noises, that you see what you want to see. What the Metropolis hero was seeing a smirk.

Small, very small. It was a challenging smirk that made Kal want to give into his animalistic instincts and growl back to assert his alpha status. Far too practiced for Clark’s liking. He was starting to dislike whoever Batman played as a civilian. 

Clark was untimely reminded of one his latest fantasies. 

 

Batman could act normal without flirting with others!

On the outside, Superman looked like his soul had just left his body. 

 

Only then did the responder buzz, creating a racket loud enough to jolt Superman out of his soulless state. It also meant Batman walked right by him. The desire to cry was back. 

It turned out that a leaguer in another time zone had been defeated in battle and was currently being paraded around as an example of the opposition’s strength. It was enough for Clark to curse he ever created the Justice League. Although, he reflected, if it hadn’t of been for his decision, Batman would still be in Gotham, hiding himself in shadows and depriving this world of his godly presence. 

 

The thought rejuvenated the league founder until he, Batman, Flash, Green lantern and Diana were in the conference room at 6am. Now, he just blamed the terror group for ruining his moment. 

 

Whilst Superman was caught up in heated revenge planning, an uncomfortable debate was happening around him. 

“No, I’ll go in alone. No offense dark and gloomy but I don’t need back up.” GL sniffed, adamantly ignoring Diana’s attempts to negotiate. 

“Green Lantern, we need to use this opportunity to scope Batman’s abilities.” The princess offered, losing patience by the second, “anyone but him.” Even flash was beginning to wonder if he should offer his own participation; anything to stop the childish stubbornness. 

“Diana.” Batman’s smooth voice caught the warrior’s attention, (far too quickly in Clark’s opinion), “Flash and I will do it.”

 

Flash began to protest, which died immediately when Bats looked at him, his protests hastily morphed into shaky excitement as the speedster began to announce how amazing he and ‘Bats’ would be kicking ass. Superman couldn’t stomach it.

“If Flash doesn’t want to do it, I can always pair up with Bats.” When spitting out Bats with an innocent golden boy expression, his eyes narrowed at Flash challengingly. This wasn’t caught by the optimistic glutton. 

Diana shut Clark’s offer down. Clark and Batman were already acquainted, it would do nothing for the team if they became closer on the field and isolating Batman from settling into the rest of the team.

 

Diana had planned this, Superman knew, to stop him from getting closer to the dark knight. He was only surprised she didn’t pair herself up with him. Later revealed that she couldn’t be on the mission because she had a sponsorship meeting with a few multimillion companies. 

Unbelievable. She was moving in on his territory. An open rival. 

That’s the problem, enlightenment, he hadn’t visibly marked his territory. 

 

Why. Why was he here of all places? Flash couldn’t help mentally whine as he paced the jet. The dark knight had yet to talk, he was too busy guiding the jet. In fact, Flash still hadn’t fully gotten over the fact he wasn’t a myth. He was also sitting in the same jet as the legend. 

 

Flash had heard the rumours, he had a friend from Gotham who was a talented artist. He had once found a large canvas buried in the very back of his apartment. In it was Gotham looking... soft. Coal traced it’s gothic curves with a familiar hand, streaks of grey wept into the buildings’ silhouettes, filling the unforgotten skyline with tired hues. Intense but silky. It was undeniably a manifestation of his friend’s dreams of homesickness. It was a home. 

 

A home with a crime rate that even a seasoned criminal would wince at, which is why Flash could not understand the raw emotion coming from the painting. The painting itself was the best Flash had seen his friend ever produce (so persuasive in fact Flash took a trip to Gotham a few weeks later, unable to stop seeing the painting under his eyelids. He could not see what inspired the painting at all.) . It was a mystery why his friend never sold the painting. His friend, when confronted with the question freaked out, if Flash didn’t know any better, freaked out Wally had ever found the painting. Wally didn’t understand why his friend kept insisting the painting was garbage and he HAD to put it back where he found it. 

 

Before he had returned it to the pile of concealed painting drafts, he eyed it once more, more specifically the foreign golden light that seemed to be washed into Gotham’s dreary grey sky. It was the only part of the entire piece that peirced the spectrum of greys. Strangely, the artist had obviously started painting it in unconsciously and had panicked and tried to wash it into the background. 

It was a shame, Wally had thought. After the entire incident, Wally chalked the entire behavior up to homesickness. The fire burned bright that night. The painting was never seen nor spoken of again.

 

Soon to fill the silence Wally found himself energetically explaining to Batman how he got his powers. “And then the lightning-“ the plane shuddered unnaturally, making Wally lurch forwards. The speedster, ignoring Batman’s gestures, had not been strapped into the seat. 

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. In all of Wally’s life, breaking the sound barrier, jumping dimensions, time travel he could never have predicted this. Batman’s arm had shot out, catching Flash in the chest, stopping him from going flying through the jet’s windscreen. Flash slumped back into his seat, shock had stilled his tongue for a second. 

“Whoa Bats, I never knew you cared! We should totally go on more missions together bro, you’re like a life saver!” He couldn’t help himself, Batman scowled, “just strap in.” 

 

Flash carried on yapping about his near death experience the entirety of the rest of the journey. In reply, Batman began to wonder if he should have let the other experience flying as he ceremoniously declined the 23rd request to call from Clark. 

Infinite patience can be overcome by an incredible feat of daring, daring being talking non stop for 3 hours without a break or fluids. Batman was on the verge of letting his Damian Wayne show as they landed the aircraft. 

Hell, he almost missed the man of steel. 

 

Meanwhile in the watchtower, Diana was chasing Green Lantern down.  
“Hal!”  
“Don’t call me that.” Hissing, GL spun on his heel to face the irritated warrior.

“Lantern what is up with you? You’ve been acting out since Batman arrived. What is wrong with you?” Wonder Woman screwed her face in confusion as she watched bitterness consume the other’s face.

“What is up with me?” Sarcasm heavy on his tongue, “you knew exactly who he was before you allowed Superman recruit him. You know Batman’s methods!” 

“Batman is unconventional yes, but he is not inhumane in his methods.” She insisted, leaning back on the balls of her feet, feeling a little uncomfortable with how defensive GL was acting. 

“Have you ever actually been to Gotham?” Eye contact is broken, so GL pushed onwards, “inhumane? Inhumane?! have you ever seen Batman deal with a criminal? The man is a psycho! He's ruthless, cold and unfeeling... He's less human than any of us. ” 

 

Diana’s eyes widened, surprise feeding its way into her voice, “you have met him before? Before the team?”

 

Green Lantern’s eyes became haunted, shame eating its way into his his expression before he stalked back down the hall, away from the dark haired princess and a dark haired eavesdropper.


End file.
